


If Jack Could See Us Now

by germankitty



Category: NCIS
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Seasonal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germankitty/pseuds/germankitty
Summary: Stocking Stuffer for Jacie/Solariana (Art)
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	If Jack Could See Us Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jacie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/gifts).



> Created for the LJ/DW NCIS Happy Holidays Challenge 2020: Wish #5 -- what happens when Tony comes back for a holiday visit.
> 
> Dear Jacie, 
> 
> Idiot!Muse™ tells me he "felt his juices start to flow" when he saw your wish list for the Challenge. I must admit, the notion sounds a little risqué, not to mention vaguely alarming, but so far he's still wallowing in fluff. And besides, after a year of stubborn silence, who am I to argue with an imaginary creature who's _finally_ getting back on his job?
> 
> (...) 
> 
> Sorry, had to take a minute to Gibbs-slap Idiot!Muse™; he needed a reminder that just because he and his two ~~partners in crime~~ besties have physical representations in the form of beanie plushies, that doesn't make them any less unreal. In all meanings of the word. 
> 
> Ahem. Anyway. As you asked for a "happy holiday scene", Ted ( _aka_ Idiot!Muse™) came up with this scene. I hope you'll like it.

When Tony comes back, Gibbs invites him to stay at his house. _Things_ happen, and eventually, Tony asks Gibbs, "What do you think Jackson would say ... I mean, if he could see us now?"

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

Gibbs looks at the portrait of his father Tony had given him for Christmas, now hanging in pride of place over the mantelpiece. The once-faded blue eyes seem to twinkle even more than the string of lights they've draped around the frame. A slow smile spreads over his face as he turns back to Tony, whose return smile is just as warm, if slightly unsure ... and becomes brilliant when Jethro replies with utter conviction.

"I think he'd approve."


End file.
